Red Hot Lisburn
by RunningWild14
Summary: What is running through Lisbon's mind when she wakes up in the strong arms of the handsome billionaire, Walter Mashburn? Rated T for a reason.


**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned this show Lisburn would still be together and Currie Graham would be a reoccurring character. But I do own Cindy.

I have a confession to make. I, although I'll deny it to anyone who asks, slept with Walter Mashburn. Yes, the billionaire. I made the mistake of telling my best friend Cindy, who freaked out a called me a whore for having a one night stand with a billionaire. But, I didn't do it because he's rich. I didn't do it because I was horny. I did it because through all the sexual tension, I actually really like the guy, even if he is egotistical, arrogant, entitled and rich.

When morning came and I awoke to his masculine arms wrapped tightly around my waist, I couldn't help but smile. I, Teresa Lisbon, an orphan from a poor area of Chicago, made love with Walter Mashburn, a billionaire who wouldn't give up in pursuing me. It made me happy, but those happy thoughts were immediately erased from my mind once I glanced at the small alarm clock on the bed side table. 7:45 AM. Shit.

I hurriedly slipped out of his comforting embrace, suddenly enveloped in a chilly air, and retrieved my clothes from the floor. I miss took his shirt for mine, how I don't know, but was forced to return from the bathroom to swap them.: which exceeded in wasting even more of the precious little time that I had left. Once I had my pants on and bra successfully done up, I slipped my arm through one loop of my tank tops sleeve, and exited the bathroom. I managed to pull the thing over my head but Walter was already awake.

"Good Morning." He called from the bed. Oh god, he's still completely naked. I'm going to pretend that doesn't turn me on. I smiled at him.

"Morning." I replied lamely. My eyes caught the attention of the bandage on his shoulder and I wondered if it still hurt him. I began tucking my shirt into the hem of my slacks, my belt still undone. It didn't go unnoticed that his eyes followed my movements.

"I'm very glad you came over last night." He stated, making me swoon slightly. Don't get emotionally attached Teresa, you are already way in over your head. He's a player, he always gets what he wants. Even if you let this relationship continue he will break your heart eventually, like he did with every single one of his ex-wives.

"Me too." Yes, bravo Teresa. Very not denying the sexual tension come back. I shove my hand violently down the back of my pants to get my tank top to rest properly. Ow, pinched my ass. It's a little bit sore, but I'll live.

"I'll call room service and order some breakfast." He places his mobile down on the table. Wait, why the hell was he holding his mobile in the first place? Oh, maybe he woke up and freaked when he thought I was gone. Bless him. My mind quickly registers that I am in fact extremely late for work. By an hour. If the team didn't know that I slept with Mashburn, after Jane's rather annoying intrusion last night, they know now. I'm never late. Ever.

"Nah, nah. I can't. I'm late. What can say? The bastards keep on killing people." I watch his face, his lips thin slightly at my reaction. He settles back against the pillows, which I can't help but notice are arched in a pyramid shape from where we were sleeping so closely together. I smile at the memory of him spooning me.

"Well, when will I see you again?" My heart does another one of those weird leapy into my throat things that I hate. I want to stay and have breakfast with him. I want to stay and kiss him senseless, but unless I come to my senses very soon I could very well lose my job. Not that it'd matter, he is a billionaire after all. But to save face I have to push him away. What the hell would everyone think If they knew I was his German supermodel ex girlfriends replacement? Wow, I didn't know that Agent Lisbon was a whore. Nope, I've got to leave. And soon. Before I do something I regret.

"Aren't you going to Europe tomorrow?" I recall him telling me over a glass of champagne I nearly didn't quite get the chance to enjoy, due to Jane's sudden appearance last night. Honestly, telling the truth I don't want Walter to go to Europe. But I also don't want a broken heart, not after Sam. So I'll let him go. And maybe, just maybe, If he still wants something between us when he returns, I'll give it a chance.

"Oh, Two months. Important meetings." He smiles sadly, and I make my way towards the top of the bed.

"Well, there you go then." It pains me to say it, but I have to. He has to understand that this probably won't happen again. Even if he was the best I've ever had. I lean down, and my knees hit the mattress. I bounce slightly, and rest my hands close to him. I lean forwards to kiss him tenderly, letting my eyes flicker up to his before slipping softly shut. The gap between our lips is sealed, and after a soft kiss I pull away slightly, causing our lips to smack slightly. I kissed him again, ever so slightly more forcefully, and let it last much longer. His hand his cupping my cheek and he begins rubbing his fingers sensually against my ear. I kiss him once more to seal it, and his hand slips from my cheek to play with my hair. I stand up, and secretly I love the way his fingers slide along my hair as I do so. His gaze is so sexy, I nearly break. Nearly jump back down there and kiss him again. But I mustered up the courage to walk away.

"It was nice seeing you Walter." I state, before moving back down the bed to pick up my gun. His eyes follow me, and make it harder for me to walk away.

"I can't believe I'm a one night stand for Dirty Harry." He smirks playfully. He understood that I only needed a one night stand from him. Well played, Teresa. But then again he did technically just call me Clint Eastwood. I love those movies.

"Yeah well I'd offer to pay the cab fare, but you probably got that covered right?" I slide my gun into it's holster and buckle up my belt, before picking up my badge and clipping it on to belts loop hole. I pick up my phone and jacket, slide my phone into my pocket and glance at Walter one last time. We share a quick smile, and I slip my grey jacket on.

"Bye Teresa." Oh I do love the way he says my name. It registers in my head that I haven't reprimanded him once for using my first name. I smile again, I can't help it. He does this to me.

"Goodbye Walter." I state, and walk out of the pent house's bedroom. I'm cut off from my sad thoughts about leaving him by the lurid shrill of my phone.

Rigsby. Of course.

**AN: I loved this episode and this scene and I love this couple and this show. Basically If Lisbon does not come to her bloody senses and gets back with the guy I shall fly over to California and personally beat up the writers with a crow bar. And then I'll probably get thrown in jail by Cho ; )**

**Taz xx **


End file.
